This time around
by Aphroditebehindthemask
Summary: EC. Erik and Christine have been divorced for five years and haven't seen each other since, but after an accident Christine and Erik meet again. Modern day
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my new fic.. i got rid of two others so i just have this one and something more now... the other two were crap so i nixed them and decided to only write my best lol. so i hope this will be good and i hope you will all enjoy it.

**also if anyone wants to be my Beta please pm me or leave it in a review... i am in need of one desperately lol. thanks**

* * *

**The End?**

"_Oh well if that is how you feel about it then fine!"_

"_Christine, please stop this! You are such a child sometimes!"_

_Christine stopped dead in her tracks and clenched her fists. "A child…" She spun around and charged at her husband angrily. Standing only inches from him she glared up at his towering form. "Oh I am the child…"_

"_Christine…" Erik cut in, but Christine wouldn't have it._

"Oh no don't hold back Erik… I'm a child… Let's just add that to the growing list of Christine's flaws, shall we?" She stepped back from him a step and began counting off the list on each finger. "I'm clumsy, unfocused, silly… oh yes let us not forget that I cannot seem to make a satisfying meal for my husband… Okay so add 'cant cook' to the list… and don't even get me started on my singing flaws… and now I am childish!" Christine turned and bolted up the stairs for her bedroom.

_Erik followed angrily. This fight being there millionth fight since they had gotten married two years ago, Erik was at the end of his rope this time. He had had it with their clashes and wanted to start living a peaceful life with the woman he had married, the beautiful young girl, with a sparkle in her eye and a smile always on her face. The Christine he had now was nothing like that. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually seen her smile. "Christine!" He yelled angrily when they got to the top. Seeing that she wasn't stopping he began speaking. "I didn't mean you were a child, I just meant you are acting like one! Can't we talk this out?"_

_Christine held back her tears as she headed into their bedroom and into the closet producing a suitcase and flopping it onto the bed. She turned towards Erik who now stood in the doorway. She studied his flawless features and had to turn her head away quickly. "No. I wanted to discuss our having children, but you made some flippy remark… so no I do not want to sit down and talk about this. I know how you feel about this and that is the end of it!"_

_Erik threw his hands up into the air. "Christine I was kidding! When we began dating I told you my opinion on having children and you understood!"_

_Christine remembered that conversation. He had made it clear that children were not in his future. He was old, 'too old' he had said, to have any children and that had been alright for Christine at the time, but she had thought that with everything the way it was that a baby might be what they needed. "I understood then, but I've changed since then… and I thought you had too…"_

_Erik stared at her a moment, realization finally dawning on him. "You are right… We have changed… We are not the same people who fell in love three years ago…"_

_Christine looked at him, her eyes filling with tears as she realized the same thing Erik had. "Erik I want a divorce."_

Five years later….

Christine sat at her desk reading over the story she had been given. Being one of the top Editors at 'New' Magazine, Christine was in charge of perfecting the magazine and removing the flaws. Flaws are the enemy! She had joked from time to time.

With another note jotted down she closed the mock up of the latest edition and sat back rubbing her eyes. She rested her hand on the arm of her chair and glanced at the clock. Ten fifteen pm… It seemed that she was staying later and later in the office these days. Some days she would barely leave before it was time to go back. Not that she was complaining, it wasn't like she had some wonderful life to go home to.

With a sigh Christine decided to call it a night and got up from her seat. She gathered her things and headed for the door.

In the car she sang along with the radio and tapped on the steering wheel. She pulled into the convenience store beside her apartment building and headed inside for her routine coffee and newspaper.

Larry the twenty-year-old clerk stood behind the counter watching the little television that sat on the right hand ledge. He gave Christine a wave before turning his attention back to whatever he had been watching.

Christine smiled and then headed for the chip aisle. Scanning the selection she chose her favorite barbeque chips and headed for the coffee machine. While she waited for the machine to finish pouring her coffee, she glanced at the newspapers and grabbed her usual.

Going to the counter she silently paid, ignoring the sympathetic smile of the twenty year old. Yeah, yeah, it was pathetic coming in every night, alone, but she would keep her head high.

Heading to the car she put her coffee down in the holder and tossed the bag of stuff into the passenger side, before driving off.

Once home Christine kicked her shoes off and threw the bag on the counter beside the answering machine which blinked the number two. Surprised, Christine pushed the button and stood for a moment sipping her coffee curiously waiting to hear who would call her.

"Chris it's me Meg… I don't know if you have heard the news yet, but… Well I don't want to break it to you over the answering machine… Call me ass soon as you get this please."

Christine's heart beat rapidly. Meg had been Christine's best friend since she was twelve. Meg knew everything about Christine and her life and she couldn't figure out what could cause such a distress for Meg to call like that. She prayed that it wasn't anything to do with Meg's mother. If anything had happened to that woman Christine would surely die, she was like a mother to her.

She grabbed her cell and was about to dial when the next message played.

"Hello Ms. Daae, this is St. Paul's Medical center. We have a Mister Erik D'Aubigne in our care and his information says to contact you as next of kin. If you could, please contact us as soon as possible. Thank you."

Christine almost spit her coffee out by the end of the message. Her head swam and her heart began to beat rapidly. She hadn't seen or heard from Erik in five years and now… She picked up her cell phone and dialed Meg knowing she was too worked up to call or go down to the hospital alone.

"Hello?" Meg's voice answered after only a few rings.

Christine fought back tears. " Meg the hospital called… What…What…"

Meg cut in hearing her friend about to break down. "Christine sit down and take a deep breath. Erik is alright…"

Christine followed orders and sat down. "How do you know?"

Meg tried to answer calmly. "The news is saying that he was alive when the ambulance arrived and still is."

Christine shook her head and stood frantic to find her keys and head to the hospital. "What happened Meg?"

"He was in a car accident Christine."

Christine took a deep breath and headed out the door not even bothering to lock it. "What kind of a car accident?"

Meg could hear Christine's voice echo off the walls signaling that she was in her apartment building hallway. Quickly she gathered her keys and headed to her own door. "Christine stay put. I will pick you up and drive you to the hospital."

Christine reached the front door and sagged against the cool wall beside it. "What happened Meg?"

Meg paused and turned the lock on the door. "The news said he was in a head on car accident… It was the other mans fault… Drunk driver… I tried to call the hospital, but they wouldn't give me any information…. Honey I gotta put you down. I'll be there in five minutes okay?"

Christine took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright."

Meg hung up and tossed the phone onto the computer chair and took off to get Christine.

Christine stood watching the cars drive by in a daze. She hadn't let herself think about Erik since the divorce and now she couldn't stop herself. All sorts of old memories came back to her and she kept praying he wasn't going to die. She felt like a little child, so clueless.

The shock of Erik being thrust back into her life and under such dire circumstances made her feel almost dizzy and overwhelmed by it all.

Soon Meg's car pulled up and Christine rushed out to meet her. "Oh Meg!" She cried as her friend embraced her tightly.

"It's okay. It will all be okay." Meg tried to console her.

Christine nodded and they both got into the car.

The drive was deathly silent. Both girls were off in their own minds and remembering their own unique memories of Erik.

Meg glanced over at Christine and tried to smile hopefully. "Don't worry Christine… You know Erik he is a tough man! He has survived so much more then a little car wreck I am sure we will get there and he will already be yelling at the nurses to let him leave."

Christine chuckled, her mood being lifted slightly by the act. "Yeah… Erik never did like hospitals…" She sighed and frowned in thought. "I wonder why they called me? I mean we haven't spoken in five years… Surely he has been remarried with kids or at least a girlfriend… Why call me?"

Meg shrugged. "Well you haven't been remarried or anything yet… maybe he is in the same way… he is old after all… maybe he's retired from it all… God he must be reaching fifty now!"

Christine shook her head. "Forty six."

Meg made a disbelieving sound. "Wow… He was forty one when you guys got married… and you were…"

Christine sighed. "Twenty five."

Meg chuckled as she pulled into the lane that led to the hospital. "Wow… You like them old don't you… Little Lolita."

Christine gasped and hit Meg's arm. "I am not! Age is only a number."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but this is a large age… you guys were sixteen years apart! That is more then a decade!"

Christine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just drive Megan."

Meg kept going. "Wow… I didn't know men were capable of still getting it up at that age!"

Christine glanced at Meg and knew that her friend was just trying to keep her mind off the situation. She loved her for it. Keeping up with the game she grinned. "Oh he was very-"

Meg shook her head. "Eww no! I don't want to hear it!"

Christine chuckled but it faded to a frown when she realized they finally approached the hospital. They pulled into a spot and Meg turned the car off. They sat there a moment and then Meg turned to Christine. "Ready?"

Christine sighed and after a moment shook her head. "Yeah."

****

**_Aphroditebehindthemask_**

****


	2. Chapter 2: eccentric?

**After what seems like ages i am back. I hope people are still reading this... if you are thank you.**

* * *

**Eccentric?**

"Get your hands off of that!"

Christine stopped as she heard his voice from down the hall. She froze, the familiarity of it all washing over her causing her body to tense and her thoughts to travel to a long time ago when that voice used to make her melt and feel so safe.

"Well at least we know he's alright." Meg said amusedly bringing Christine out of her thoughts.

Christine's body relaxed realizing that he was okay. She chuckled happily and shook her head as a very disturbed looking nurse walked quickly down the hall from the direction the voice had come from. "Only Erik." She said more to herself then anyone.

They reached the nurses desk and Christine smiled at the young red head woman in cat patterned nurses scrubs. "Hi, I got a call that My Ex Husband was brought here?"

The woman went through some clipboards and finally finding the one she was looking for, looked up with an inquisitive eye. "Christine Daae?"

Christine nodded and the nurse put the clipboard down and pointed down the hall. "He's down the hall, first door to the left room one seven four one, as soon as you turn the corner."

Christine smiled thinly. "Thanks."

The nurse spoke before the two girls went to walk away. " Good luck." Meg smirked at Christine and they departed the nurse's station.

When they finally reached the corner to Erik's room, Christine stopped. Her fear was getting the best of her. Erik had this way of making her completely melt and she feared he would cast his spell on her… or worse they would fight… She was so sick of fighting with him.

"Hun it's okay… He'll be thrilled to see you." Meg pushed gently.

Christine smiled and they slowly went to the room. The room was dark except for a tiny light that was on over the bed. The first thing Christine saw was Erik's profile, still perfect after all this time. In Typical Erik style, he was deeply immersed in a novel and hadn't noticed their arrival. And in Meg's style she quickly made their presence known. " You never change, do you, you old bookworm bastard!"

Suddenly Erik's head whipped around to stare right at Christine. Christine's heart felt like it had stopped at that moment. The one side of his face was still that perfect chiseled form, but his other side… Well she couldn't really say what was wrong because it was covered in the most peculiar white mask. She studied his face quickly, but was suddenly taken aback by the pain she saw in his dark almost black, eyes. It pulled at everything inside her and that familiar feeling of love began to crumble her. Erik had been hurt! Who would have done such a thing?

Erik didn't waste any time with welcoming. " What the hell are you doing here?"

Christine hardened herself and glared, He was still the same old hard unfeeling ass. "What the hell do you think? The hospital called and said you were in an accident."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Stupid doctors… Why did they call you?"

Christine's heart sank a little. She bristled. "Well it seems you forgot to change your contact, incase of emergency thing… I'm still listed."

Erik looked down. "Oh."

Christine frowned. "Yeah oh."

Erik glared at Christine and gestured towards himself. "Well you can see I'm just amazing, so you can leave now."

Christine, now fueled by anger, stomped towards the bed, stopping at his side. "No. You had me worried sick! I am staying till I know what happened… And what the hell is that?" She gestured towards his mask. "You have always been eccentric, but not enough to pull this look off. Sorry to burst your bubble babe."

Erik crossed his arms looking down angrily. "That is none of your business… Now leave Christine."

Meg watched the couple and couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. The sexual tension between them was still as thick as it had been when they were married. Why they got divorced was beyond her. She had finally though, had enough and decided to get in between the two before someone got hurt. She walked over and smiled sweetly. "Come on Erik… We came because we care. Be nice and maybe you can get Christine here to play nurse."

Christine glared at Meg. "Megan!"

Erik rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't do it when we were married… no way she will do it now."

Christine whipped her head around and this time glared at Erik. "Erik!"

Meg laughed and got herself a chair. She brought it over to where Christine stood and sat. "Now Erik," she smiled. "How are you? It has been forever since we've spoken."

Erik frowned. "I'm fine Giry. Now why don't you and Christine leave?"

Christine went and grabbed her own chair and dragged it over to the bed. She sat down with a little more oomph then needed. "I'm not leaving."

Meg nodded in agreement smugly. "Sorry bud, but you are stuck with us."

Erik would not be beat. Feeling around the bed, he cursed when he couldn't find the call button. Christine furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"

Erik continued his search angrily. "Looking for that nurse… button… thing… Aha!" Erik held the renegade object up and pushed the button, glaring evilly at the two girls.

Christine and Meg shared an eye roll and turned, hearing the nurse enter the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" The red haired nurse from before entered the room.

Erik pointed at Christine and Megan and growled. "Get these two out of here. I don't want them here… They are disturbing me."

Christine sighed and stood. "Fine." She turned to the nurse and smiled. "It's fine, I'll leave."

Meg stood and touched Christine's arm. "We're leaving?"

Christine looked at Meg. "Yes, He doesn't want us here. Why stay were we aren't wanted." She then turned towards Erik and glared right into his eyes. "I hope you know that I will not be back… You are fine… Well on the outside, nothing can be done for the damage on the inside."

Erik sneered at her cold comment. "I'M the one with the problem? You-"

Christine sighed and turned away from him. "Let's go Meg." With that she and Meg walked out the door, leaving Erik stewing in frustration.

**_Aphroditebehindthemask_**


	3. Chapter 3: He's just plain mean

Ok so i suck and am a terrible person for waiting this long, but here it is, the update that i have been tryign to get out for what feels liek ages! enjoy and please tell me what you think. i love to hear from everyone!

* * *

**He's just plain mean**

The morning light filled the room as Christine lay in her bed awake. She had not been able to sleep at all, her mind filled with worry, anger and regret. Seeing Erik had thrown her body into an uproar and her mind into complete chaos. That mask, it still haunted her hours after seeing it. How had he gotten it? What was under it? Why did it matter to her?

The alarm went off with a shrill ringing that flooded the entire upstairs. With a groan and a few curses, Christine rose and stood. Casting one last regretful look at her bed, she went to the bathroom to shower.

Christine's usual morning routine seemed to be proving difficult for her this morning as she could not focus. She took too long in the shower, her toast burnt, and then she almost forgot her briefcase and worse, her shoes. Yes, her mind was up in the clouds, or more precisely a couple of miles away with a certain masked man.

Her usual route to work was blocked off for construction. Christine then found herself taking a longer route that took her, to her surprise, past the hospital. A voice inside her head told her to go inside… Just for a moment, just to check on him. Another voice told her to keep driving, she had worked hard to forget him and she HAD promised him that she would not be returning.

Without realizing it, she put on her turn signal and soon found herself parked outside of the hospital, her body making her decision for her. She sat there for a few minutes before getting the courage to get out and enter the building.

The residence and staff were all very cheerful this morning and greeted her with kind smiles… until she neared Erik's room. A grim faced young woman took off quickly from his room, muttering curses underneath her breath. Christine felt sorry for the poor girl, Erik had never been a nice man in every day life, but when he was forced into a hospital he became ten times worse.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Christine slowly went through the door and was greeted by a half dressed Erik. He had put his pants on, but having one arm now being braced in a sling, his shirt was giving him some trouble. The white dress shirt hung from his right arm and he was now cursing at it as he tried to reach the part that dangled off of him.

Christine sighed and crossed her arms. "Need some help?"

Erik turned around quickly and glared at Christine. "I thought you said you weren't coming back?"

Coming closer, Christine could see the mask, but tried to ignore it, it was obviously a sore subject with him. She grabbed the shirt and rolled her eyes. "I lied. Now why are you getting dressed? Did they let you out early or are they kicking you out for being an ass?"

Erik stepped away, taking his shirt with him. "I can do this myself! And for your information I am leaving. I don't need to stay any longer just so they can keep an "eye" on me and then charge me an arm and a leg for it. I'm fine. Go away."

Christine felt her heart sink at his harsh dismissal. She had thought he could never get at her again, but it seemed he still had a place inside her heart. "Erik," She began softly. "I only came here to make sure you are all right… I don't like the idea of you being in the hospital."

Erik paused and let out a sigh, this time when he spoke he was gentler. "Christine I am really alright. I have a few bumps and scratches and I won't be playing in any baseball games any time soon, but I am really alright… I swear."

Christine looked up into Erik's eyes and saw the tenderness she once knew appear slightly to the dark orbs. They stood there quietly for a moment until Christine stepped closer again smiling kindly. "Let me get the nurse to help you get your shirt on and I'll talk to the doctor about letting you go early… I think he'll probably be more open to letting you go if he's not being screamed at."

Erik sat on the bed and frowned. "That isn't necessary. He has to let me go."

Christine just shook her head and left the room. As luck would have it, as she was leaving, the doctor was just coming into the room. Erik glared at the older man. "I'm leaving," He stated triumphantly.

Christine smiled kindly and offered her hand to the doctor. As they shook she spoke softly. "Hi, my name is Christine; I'm Erik's ex wife… I know this is sudden, but is there any way that Erik could leave now?"

The doctor looked at Erik and then at Christine and finally gave a chuckle. "Erik you are one stubborn man and I think that if I told you to stay you would leave anyways." He looked at Christine and smiled. "He can leave, but you must keep an eye on him. He needs to be watched for the next couple of days. If he feels sick or he finds himself in any pain at all, please bring him in immediately."

Christine nodded and smiled. "Of course doctor."

After a few more minutes of explanation, the doctor left and Christine turned to Erik looking triumphant. "I told you I'd get you out of here quicker. Sometimes Erik you have to be nice to get what you want."

Erik just rolled his eyes. "That is all nice and good, but I still am without a shirt!"

Christine shook her head. "You are never happy are you? Come on I'll help you… Just let me get the sling off."

Getting Erik's shirt on proved to be more difficult and distracting then first presumed. His body had always been wonderful, and it still held that same god like quality that had always distracted Christine. The only different (and most disconcerting) part was a giant purple bruise that covered the expanse of three ribs on his left side.

They had managed to get out into the hallway when a nurse approached and said the only way Erik would be able to leave was in a wheelchair. Erik was not having it. With an elegant flare he simply raised an eyebrow at the tiny nurse and continued to walk towards the door.

Christine sighed, took the chair from the nurse and hurriedly caught up to him. "Erik, get into the chair."

Erik rolled his eyes and ignored her. When they reached the elevators he stopped and pushed the down button. Christine just stared at him as he stood there, looking as if nothing could be wrong in the world.

Christine sighed finally and fought the urge to sit down in the chair herself. Erik was nothing if not exhausting. "You are child, you know," She said sharply.

Erik did not answer.

The elevator came and they entered, Christine abandoning the chair. It had been a futile effort. They rode in silence the entire ride and continued that way until they ended up outside.

Erik felt around his pants pockets and then cursed. Christine crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Erik did not answer right away. He pursed his lips and then exhaled before finally speaking. "I don't have my cell phone to call anyone to pick me up."

She felt like she wanted to strangle him. He had to be the most stubborn man to ever walk the earth. Christine was certain of it. "I'm going to take you home. Did you not find it weird that I was following you out?"

Erik shook his head. "No. You helped me get dressed and you can see I am fine, so your services are no longer needed."

Christine practically growled, but walked away towards her car. If she had stayed there any longer she would have probably injured him further, she knew she would.

She got in and pulled out of her space, in the rearview mirror she could see him standing there with a contemplative look on his face. She knew she couldn't just leave him there. So pushing her anger aside, she pulled up in front of him and rolled down her window. "Get in."

Erik glared. "I told yo-"

Christine interrupted him, raising her voice angrily. "So help me God Erik! I will personally break your other arm if you do not get into this car right this second."

There was a moment where Erik just stood there staring into the car dumbfounded. Finally and with a dramatic sigh, he got into the car and got the door closed. He sat back in the seat and looked forward.

Christine calmed down and felt a little triumphant. She was never able to get him to cave that fast before. She looked at his seatbelt and pursed her lip trying to figure out the best way to help him get it on.

Erik seemed to read her mind. "Drive," He barked.

Not wanting to push her luck, she obeyed and soon they were out on the road. Christine pulled up to a red light and turned towards Erik. "So where am I taking you?"

Erik never took his eyes from the window as he answered without emotion. "Same place as it has always been."

Christine was taken back by that. "You still live at the house?" She had thought he would have sold that place after the divorce.

He nodded and was silent once more.

The light turned green and she began to drive in silence for a few minutes before it became too much for her. "So did the doctor give you any prescriptions or anything that needs picking up? I can swing by-"

It was Erik's turn to interrupt. "That won't be necessary. I have an assistant that can get anything I need. After you drop me off you will no longer be needed."

Christine felt the sting from that statement deep inside. She thought back to the hospital when they had been truly civil to each other for ten minutes. Why had he turned so cold so quickly?

Christine suddenly found herself being pulled out of her dark thoughts as they approached a large Victorian house surrounded by a giant wrought iron gate. Her chest swelled with emotion as the memories of this place flooded back to her. She had loved this house once. This place had been her hideaway from the world; her safe haven. She swept her eyes over everything and spotted the garden she had planted years ago. She smiled seeing how large it had grown. Knowing that he had kept it up made her happy. The original flowers were gone, she knew, but they had been replaced with identical daisies and an assortment of different flowers. Christine thought that she was done for then, but when a familiar large Bernese Mountain Dog trotted by the gate, Christine officially lost it. "You still have Rodger?" Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the old dog.

Erik kept his eyes out the window and spoke calmly. "Of course."

Christine pulled up to the gate and without thinking, punched the security numbers in. The gate opened and she sat there for a moment realizing what she had done. "Sorry…reflex."

Erik remained silent. The car pulled in slowly up the driveway and to the front of the house. Rodger began circling the car excitedly. Christine sat there for a second before quickly getting her seatbelt off and practically leaping from the car.

Rodger stopped at her and seemed to remember his mistress immediately. He sat down and looked up at her expectantly. Christine threw herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around the dog's neck. "How are you old man? I have missed you so much!"

While the two of them reconciled, Erik got himself out of the car and came around to see what was happening. He stood there watching as Christine cried into the dog's fur and continued to speak to it. "You have gotten bigger! What is your daddy feeding you? You are still so handsome though- My beautiful boy!"

Erik sighed, "Are you about done attacking my dog?"

Christine kept one arm around the dog as she turned to look up at Erik with large, wet, doe-like eyes. "I am not attacking him. We are reuniting."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Well I need to get inside and make some calls; when you are done reuniting, please leave." With that he turned and went into the house.

Christine sighed sadly and turned towards Rodger who looked at her with a grin and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. She chuckled and began petting him. "He doesn't waist time with pleasantries does he?"

With much struggle Christine finally separated herself from the happy dog and went to her car. Rodger followed close behind. Christine turned to see him right behind her. Her heart swelled and she fought the urge to kidnap the dog. "No Rodger, you have to stay here with your dad… You need to take care of him."

She turned towards the door and opened it. Rodger took that as his cue and jumped in the front seat. He moved to the passenger side and sat down with a thud.

Christine pursed her lips and felt like she wanted to cry once again. "No Rodger you cannot come home with me. I'm sorry….Out!"

Rodger refused to move. Christine closed her door and went around to the passenger side and opened it. Rodger looked up at her, cocking his head to the side. Christine sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Rodger I would love to take you home, but I can't! Don't look at me like that! I love you too, but you need to get out of the car. Come on, get out!"

The dog refused to move. He simply looked away, essentially dismissing her. Christine sighed and began pulling at his collar. "Come on!" It was no use, the dog was too big and she was just not strong enough.

It was at this time that Erik suddenly appeared from behind her and blew into something that made a tiny sound. Christine jumped and turned around quickly. Rodger looked at Erik and then quickly leapt out of the car and sat by Erik's feet.

Christine shook her head, "The whistle! Why didn't I think of that?"

Erik frowned at her and then looked down at the dog. "Some guard dog you are."

Christine smiled and then looked up at Erik. "Well I guess I'll leave now… Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up anything? I don't mind."

Erik shook his head. "I'm fine… don't you have a job you should be at right now?"

Christine looked down at her watch and shrieked. "Crap!" She then got into her car quickly and sped off.

**_Aphroditebehindthemask_**


	4. Chapter 4:the worst thing of all

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and I hope everyone will continue to stick by this story despite its authors terrible updating track record lol.

but anywho on with the show....

* * *

**Feelings: the worst thing of all**

Christine sat at her desk writing a "Letter from the editor" for the anniversary issue of _New_. She had almost come to the end when her phone made its beeping noise. She pulled herself away from the article and pushed the button, "Yes?"

Miranda, her assistant, spoke cheerfully, "Megan Giry is on the phone for you."

Smiling Christine told her to patch her through.

Meg came on the phone, "Hey Chris, how is my big bad editor today?"

Christine chuckled, "Distracted and annoyed, how is my big bad runway model?"

Meg seemed to be walking as street noise could be heard behind her as she answered, "Oh you know, living the fabulous life, making the trek up 5th in my new Manolo Blahniks and my impossibly short Chanel denim mini dress... on my way to see Alejandro for some much needed lovin'"

Meg had been seeing Alejendro for two weeks now. The two had met at a fashion show after party. Alejandro was an up and coming photographer. The two had clicked instantly and had been seeing each other almost every day since. An odd thing for the woman who was famous for never staying with a man for more then a few days.

Christine was impressed,"Wow, he has you actually walking to see him? This must be love."

Meg giggled, "It is something all right...and now I know why I don't do this for just anyone... My feet are killing me!" She groaned and sighed before speaking again. "Anyways distract me from my pain! Tell me, how are things? Spoken to Erik since you dropped him off?"

It was Christine's turn to sigh as she rested her head in her free hand, "No, but I cant get him out of my head. It is horrible... it's like I am twenty five again... I hate it."

Meg felt sorry for her best friend, "Oh sweet heart I'm sorry. Why don't you go see him or something? He probably needs someone to go check on him anyways, its been two days... He might be passed out in a soup bowl or something."

Christine grimaced at the vision, "I don't think so. He has an assistant that would be checking on him...plus, he hates soup. But thanks for the visual."

Meg shook her head, not ready to let it go. "No, I think you should go over there yourself and check. I mean his assistant doesn't live there.... what if he only checks on him once a day and he already came by in the morning and right now Erik is sitting at a table face down in a bowl of lucky charms His Gucci tie floating around getting soaked and ruined and his face that awful blue colour that you usually see people on ER turn after they are brought in from a drowning accident. That stupid cheery leprechaun staring at him from the box with his cold beady eyes and his faky rainbow of sugary treats. ... I tell you THAT is not magically delicious, my friend, that is just sick and twisted."

Christine was completely lost and confused... and a little disturbed by the image Meg had just painted in her head. "I'll go after work." She paused and then shook her head. "You should get checked out... You are completely deranged."

Meg chuckled. "Well what can I say, the men seem to like it." They both laughed as Meg arrived at her destination. "Well hun I have reached the end of my journey. Call me later."

Christine could only imagine what the rest of Meg's day was going to be like and felt herself suddenly a bit jealous. "Alright. Have fun!"

Megan smirked. "Oh I intend to." And then hung up the phone.

Christine hung up the phone and put her head down on the cool wood of her desk. The idea of seeing Erik was frightening and exciting all at once.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Christine pulled up to the old house later that evening and felt a slight chill go down her spine at what she was about to do. After a couple of minutes of psyching herself up, Christine finally got out of the car and approached the massive front door. She remembered how easily she used to walk right in without feeling anything but relief for being home, now all she felt was uncomfortable. She took the big door knocker in her hand and knocked on the door loudly.

When no one answered after ten seconds, Christine turned to head back to the car quickly. She had just stepped off the porch when the door opened and she heard an older female voice, "Can I help you?"

Christine cursed internally and turned, seeing a small older lady in a dark blue maids dress she smiled sweetly, "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. D'Aubigne... He's my-"

The old woman interrupted, "Yes I know who you are Miss. You are Mr. D'Aubigne's ex wife. Come in." She ushered Christine into the house and then shut the door. She turned to her and then gestured up the stairs, "Mr. D'Aubigne is right up in his office. Follow me."

Christine silently followed taking in everything around her as she went up the stairs. Nothing had changed. The walls were still a dark green accompanied by a deep mahogany staircase. Paintings still hung on the walls of family members past and present. The giant crystal chandelier that Erik thought made the place look completely too tacky, but Christine found completely gorgeous, still hung from the ceiling. Christine felt a lump form in her throat suddenly as she realised nothing had been touched. It was comforting and surreal all at the same time.

They reached the top and walked four doors down the hallway until they reached Erik's office. The older lady, who had yet to introduce herself, knocked on the door and waited until Erik called out a to the point, "What?"

The old lady answered in the same abrupt manner, "Your ex wife is here to see you!"

There was a pregnant pause, that almost killed her as Christine waited for Erik to either tell her to go away or come in.

Suddenly the door whipped open and Erik stood there looking down at her with an unreadable expression, "Why are you here?"

At that moment Christine knew she had two options: She could squeak through a long made up explanation about her being there, while looking at the ground, or she could hold her head high and be the confident, intelligent, balsy woman who demanded respect everywhere else in her life.... She chose the latter. Straightening herself, she pushed passed him and walked into his office, " I came by to make sure you hadn't died." She turned to him with a smile, "Nice office. So you did change something in this house."

Erik crossed his arms speechless. After a moment he seemed to have gathered himself and said, "Well you can see that I'm fine... you can leave now."

Christine looked around again and then took a seat in an over stuffed black leather chair that sat in the corner of the medium-sized office. " This is comfy."

Erik groaned, having enough he stalked over to the chair determined. He leaned down, placing a hand on each arm and brought his face within inches of Christine's," Get. Out."

Being so close to him, staring into his deep brown eyes and smelling his intoxicating scent, Christine felt her confidence waver. Feelings she hadn't felt in years, began to quiver in her stomach. She was silent for a moment, trying to collect herself. Finally, able to speak with some sort of confidence, Christine spoke, " I'm not leaving till I am convinced you are completely well."

Erik sighed and stood going around his desk and sitting in his chair behind it. "Christine, I swear to you that I am taking all my medications and following doctors orders as I am supposed to. Would you like me to get Mary in here to vouch for me? Or perhaps you would like to see my prescriptions and count the pills in each bottle... Or would you like me to get naked and have you give me a physical?"

The feelings she had been fighting all week suddenly disappeared and were replaced by a bitterness and a feeling of anger, "You fucking wish. I wouldn't want to see your naked old ass if you paid me. I only came here out of friendly concern, but I see there is no room for friendly here." standing, she walked around his desk until she was right beside him. Holding out her hand she looked down at him, finally feeling in control. "Gimme the bottles of pills. I want to see that you've been taking whatever the hospital gave you...Now."

Erik stare up at her for a moment, again speechless. Reluctantly, he stood and glared at her, the two of them staring heatedly into one anothers eyes for a minute before Erik abruptly walked out the door.

Christine wasn't sure if he would actually return, when suddenly he came back in, closing the door behind him more forcefully then he needed to and throwing a white paper bag onto the desk. Christine picked it up and saw that it was opened. Looking inside, she pulled out the bottles and saw that they had been opened and the medication had indeed been taken.

Christine shut her eyes feeling all her confidence fly out the window. She did not know what to say or do now that she had made a giant ass out of herself. Her mind began berating her for coming here in the first place. She sighed and put everything back in its bag and placed the bag gently on the desk again. She looked down defeated and gathered the courage to finally speak, "Well... It is good to see that you are following doctors orders..."

Erik, who now sat back in his original place looked up at her and shook his head, "Christine what is this all about? I haven't seen you in five years and now I have you bursting into my life saying you want to make sure I'm alright... well I am a big boy and despite what you may think I can take care of myself- I have been doing quite well these past five years... So what is it Christine? Do you need help? Money? What? Please tell me so I can just do whatever it is I need to do to get you out of my house. I have a life that does not involve you and I'd like to get back to it. So if you don't mind..."

Christine had never been prone to fits of tears, but at this moment, she fought a strong erg to burst into them. She did not expect to feel so crushed over anything Erik said. With a quivering voice she answered, "I-I..." She knew if she did not leave at that moment the tears would start, so she turned quickly and left. She almost tripped over herself flying down the stairs and out the door.

She got to the door of her car when she heard someone calling her name. She turned to see the old woman who had answered the door practically running to catch her. The lady finally stopped in front of her. Taking a moment to catch her breath she finally spoke, "Please don't leave like this. Mr D'Aubigne does not mean what he says."

Christine sighed and shook her head, "No, I think he does... I was an idiot for thinking he would-that we could be friends... or even just have a conversation. He was right, I need to leave."

The old woman shook her head, "Miss you do not understand. He is a thick headed man... But I saw him the other day... He was looking at photo albums. I didn't even know he had any, but he had them out and he was there for hours looking at them... I know as an employee I should not have peeked into his personal things, but he left one of the albums out and I had to see what was inside. They were pictures of you Miss... you and him... He looked so happy and you both looked so in love... A love like the two of you had-The love I saw in those pictures never goes away... You may leave now, but do not give up hope on him... Mr. D'Aubigne will come to his senses and come to you when he realises that this is a second chance...It is fate."

Christine stared at the old woman, shocked at seeing this unexpected side of her. She shook her head and smiled softly, "Miss-"

"Call me Mary," She said.

"Mary, I am not in love with Er-Mr. D'Aubigne... I just wanted to be friends... That is all. What you saw in those pictures is something I will always cherish, but that love is gone...Forever." Christine said.

Mary shook her head, "Please don't."

Christine took a deep breath, feeling emotionally spent, and opened her car door, "Thank you Mary for your concern... Please keep an eye on Mr. D'Aubigne." And with that Christine got into the car and drove off trying hard to put the old woman's words out of her head, and her heart.

**_Aphroditebehindthemask_**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge and stuff

So after many days of journalistic endeavors and lugging crap all over my city for my journalistic endeavors, I decided to take some time out and actually write something for this! I had started it a week ago, but after writing and rewriting and editing and then more editing and adding on I finished it finally today! so yay!

ATTN: this chapter involves swearing and some naughtiness at the end... just saying.

* * *

**Revenge..and stuff **

"...and then I just left... There was nothing left for me to do," Christine said quietly into the receiver. She had been obsessing over her meeting with Erik and had decided to call Meg when she got into work the next morning. She needed to know if she was being too dramatic about everything, but meg's reply reaffirmed her anger.

"What a son of a bitch!" Meg began loudly. "Who the hell does he think he is, treating you like that? Christine I know some men... some BIG men... who I can get over to his place in fifteen minutes... I'll make sure he doesn't treat you like that again! Stupid, arrogant, spoiled little mother fu-"

"Meg!" Christine interrupted her sailor mouthed friend who had gotten so loud that her secretary was looking into her office with a concerned look on her face. She gave the secretary an apologetic smile and spoke quietly into the phone. "It's fine. There is no need to rough him up. He has always been a jerk... I am just being over sensitive. I'll be fine, don't worry. I just needed to vent."

Meg sighed into the phone, "No this is ridiculous. This whole "I'm still brooding over you leaving me" thing is juvenile. He needs to buck-the hell-up and move on!"

With a deep breath Christine decided that she had to take her own advice and move on. "Well anyways I am going to just forget this happened and get on with my day... speaking of days, how is yours going?"

"Way to reroute the convo there girlie. But I will take the bait and leave it for now. My day is going well. I'm at Alejendro's again. We went out to this nice little Italian restaurant last night. He told me he wants me to meet his parents."

Christine was impressed. "Wow... Isn't that a bit soon?"

"That's what I said! But he insists that it isn't. I don't know... I said I would think about it. We haven't even said 'I love you' yet and he wants this? Chris I don't know what to do... You know me, I have ..."

Christine smile, her friend sounded like she was in love, but scared. "Look, this sounds like more then a fling.. Maybe it isn't too soon." She paused and then shook her head, cementing her decision to herself, the more she thought about it, the better it was sounding. "Yes, I think you should definitely meet his parents. Yes it is soon, but when have you ever felt like this before? Do it."

Meg was quiet for a moment and then giggled. "I think I just might." There was a sudden faint noise in the background and Meg whispered quickly into the phone. "He's home, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

Christine said goodbye and hung up chuckling to herself. She sat there a second and felt suddenly sad. She was jealous of Meg and her new love and wished she was feeling like that.

Deciding to finally get to work, Christine turned to her computer. She began by answering her emails. As she answered her mail she thought about how ridiculous it was to be jealous of her. Meg had always been there for Christine and had always been happy for Christine when it came to love... even if she didn't approve of the man. With that thought, an image of Erik flashed in her head and slowly, throughout the next hour her thoughts turned to her Erik situation. She thought of what happened and how she had handled things:

She had been kind.

....She had been very kind, AND helpful.

........In fact, given there history, she was a frigging saint!

And how had he treated her for her care and unquestioning help?

He treated her like dirt!

...............He treated her like something lower then dirt...

.................he treated her like the crap that was lying in the dirt.

Christine became enraged as her thoughts headed into this dark place. She couldn't believe how she had let him treat her. She had to do something about it.

After having her secretary find his number, she called up and after a few rings a man answered the phone who wasn't Erik.

"Who's this? Where is Erik?!" Christine barked loudly.

The man seemed a bit taken aback by the angry woman on the other end of the phone. "U-um this... ugh this is his assistant Tom... How can I help you?"

Christine practically growled, "I want to speak to Erik, right now!"

"Well he is in a meeting at the moment... Can...can I take a message?" Tom said fearing that he was saying the wrong thing at the moment.

Christine cursed, "No. You will go and drag him out of his meeting and GET HIM ON THIS PHONE NOW!"

There was a pause and then Tom practically whispered a fearful, "Just a second," and put her on hold.

Christine waited and ignored the look of fear coming from her assistant outside her office.

After what seemed like an hour, a very unimpressed-sounding Erik came on the line. "Who is this?"

Christine felt the blood rush to her head as she began to let it all out on him. "This is Christine! I just wanted to call and say where do you get off? You treat me like I am some girl you barely know who peed in your coffee pot or something! I am your ex wife dammit! I sat through how many of your precious operas? I went against my parents for you and what do I get? I get treated like this? I do not think so!"

Erik tried to interrupt, but Christine cut him off, "Oh no buddy You will listen to every damn word I have to say! I deserve to be treated with respect! I bathed your damn dog! I kept your home for how long? Even you can't be THAT cold! I was trying to be nice and care for you, but you threw that in my face!" She paused as something suddenly hit her. "I want the dog."

Erik sounded flabbergasted, "What?"

Christine nodded to herself and began frantically feeling around for her address book. "I want Rodger. I helped raise him!"

"No. Out of the question. That dog was mine before you and I even met." Erik argued, his voice raising.

Christine wasn't having any of this. "No no, my masked friend, CHLOE was your dog, she had Rodger just after I moved in... He was both of ours! I want her and I will fight for her in court." She found the number of her lawyer and smiled triumphantly, "If you protest then you will be hearing from my lawyer."

There was a long silence on the other end. Christine was about to ask if Erik was still there when he spoke, "You can have the dog. I will have him ready by tonight." Then he hung up.

Christine could not believe that she had actually won. As the day went on and she replayed the incident, her triumphant turned to regret.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Christine pulled into the driveway of the large house that Erik lived in and felt uneasy. She had come to the conclusion that she had been to rash in her decision to take the dog. She had done everything wrong.

Getting out of the car, Christine slowly walked up to the large front door and knocked. The door opened after a moment and to Christine's disappointment Mary was standing there with a sour look on her face, "You are here for the dog I suppose."

Christine sighed, "No-Well technically yes, but I-"

Mary cut her off briskly, "He's in here. Follow me," and with that she turned her back and walked away, leaving the door open for Christine.

Feeling a chill go through her, Christine entered the house and closed the door gently. She went into the room that Mary had disappeared into and saw Rodger laying on the floor, his cage, water bowl, food and two bags of his things sitting beside the lounge chair that sat to the right side of the small parlour.

Rosger got up quickly and went to his old friend and Christine knelt down and hugged him. "Hey there big guy! I missed you!"

Mary rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders, giving her an almost evil witch look to her aging features. "Everything is ready to go, so if you will get up off the floor, you can take your things and leave."

Christine got up slowly and pursed her lips nervously. Looking around she shook her head. "Mary is Erik here? I need to speak with him."

Mary shook her head. "Absolutely not. He is busy and has had a trying day." She then stepped forward and looked at Christine with such anger that Christine's heart sped up. "And besides, I do not want you near him ever again. I thought you might be exactly what he needed, but I see now that you are nothing but a selfish whore like the rest of them. You want to take all you can from Mr. D'Aubigne so you can hurt him. Take your dog and get out of his life before you do any more damage."

Christine was shocked. She had never had anyone talk to her with such cold hostility. She was at a loss for words.

Suddenly another voice broke the tension. "Thank you Mary, but I have it from here."

The two women turned to see Erik walk through the door. He moved around to stand beside the older woman, Rodger moving to sit at his feet. He leaned down and patted the dog before turning his attention to Mary who looked frustrated. He almost seemed to smile at the woman as he spoke calmly, "If you could please leave us for a bit Mary."

Mary looked between the two and looked like she was about to say something, but thought better of it and walked out of the room. Erik watched the woman go and seemed to inch away from Christine a bit.

As soon as the door closed Christine sighed, "And they say you can't find good help these days."

Erik smirked, "Yes, well she likes to play mother at times." He turned away and moved to sit in the chair beside the dog's things. "Anyway, if you do a quick inventory I think you will find everything here that you will need. I should tell you though, that he is accustomed to being walked at 5 a.m. and given a treat right after... Don't feed him after six at night or he wont sleep the rest of the night... oh and he only likes a specific kind of dog food... He will know if you change it. Besides that I think you are good to go."

Christine had had about enough of all of this. She sighed, "I don't want to take the dog."

Erik looked at her confused. "But..."

Christine shook her head and walked closer to the chair until she was looking down at him. "Look I only said what I said because I was angry... I wanted to hurt you and it was all I could think to do. I've been thinking it over though and I don't want this."

Erik narrowed his eyes at Christine and stood, now looking down at her. "You wanted to hurt me?"

Again Christine's heart began to race. She had to fix this fast, or it would turn into another yelling match. "Yes, but only because I felt mistreated."

"You felt mistreated? You mistreated? My God, are you ever good at playing the martyr! More poor me, poor me." He said moving away from her and stalking over to the other side of the room towards an old style fire place. After a second he turned and stalked back, towering over her, an irate look in his eyes. "I was the one who should feel mistreated! You break up our marriage-"

Christine couldn't stop herself from interrupting his bitter rant. "You_ Know_ why I broke up our marriage!" She stopped herself by biting her lip. She stepped away from him and let out a load groan, "Why can't we just have a civil conversation?" She turned back to him and shook her head in disbelief of what they were. "Look at us Erik... we can't even carry on a civil conversation for more then two seconds before we are arguing." She moved and stood close enough so that she was now looking up at him. "We loved each other once... or do you not remember that?"

Erik scoffed, "Of course I remember that. But things change and I no longer have to treat you like anything other than what you are, a stranger. I don't know you anymore and you don't know me. Christine, stop trying to fix this and make us friends. We are in the past. There is no more you and I and I think it would be better for us both if we left it at that." He moved away from Christine and broke eye contact, "Now, if you aren't going to take the dog than I must bid you good night."

Christine walked up to Erik and slapped him across the face all without skipping a beat. She glared at him and held her stinging hand in her other hand. "Will you stop acting as if we are in some romance novel!"

Erik held his face and adjusted the mask on his face that had moved slightly in the slap. He glared at her, " I think you are the one who is acting like a goddamn heroine! I'm done with this! I want you out of here now."

Christine went over to the chair that Erik had previously been sitting in and sat down. She crossed her arms resolutely. "No. I am not moving until we fix this."

Erik stared at her for a moment before saying evenly, "You wont move until we fix this and essentially to fix this we have to become friends... so...basically... you wont move until I am your friend?" He smirked at this finding the entire thing completely ridiculous.

Christine thought about it and then scrunched her face up feeling suddenly very infantile, "Well when you say it like that, it sounds dumb."

The look on Christine's face, mixed with the events of the night suddenly seemed very hilarious to Erik and he began to chuckle.

Christine looked up at him and smirked, "This isn't THAT funny."

Erik held his sides as he continued to laugh.

Christine began to giggle, herself, at seeing the once stoic and hard shelled man reduced to tears from laughter.

Erik calmed himself and shook his head, "My lord we are a sight."

Christine stood and ran her hands through her hair, "Yeah... Is your face alright?"

Erik felt the side of his face and nodded, "Yes, though it kind of stings." He moved his face around and scrunched his nose, "Yeah that hurts."

Christine sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me."

Erik smirked at her. "Oh trust me I know what came over you... you once threw a book at me in another argument... I should have seen this coming."

Christine rolled her eyes and sighed. "I apologized for that... anyways I'm sorry... I don't know what I'm doing here anymore... I'm acting like Meg... I'll go." She looked at Erik for a moment and headed for the door.

Rodger followed and Christine stopped and squatted down to pet the dog. "You be good Rodger." The dog licked her hand and Christine chuckled. :I love you too." She then got up and walked out the door.

Christine was opening the door when Erik came out into the foyer holding her purse. "You forgot this," He said as he handed it to her.

Christine smiled and took the purse, "Thanks." She then reached up and placed a kiss on Erik's cheek.

Erik stood there a moment looking down at Christine. Maybe it was the smell of her perfume that caused it or the proximity of the two of the two of them. Maybe it was the emotions of the night getting the better of them, but no matter the cause, Erik's lips were suddenly on Christine's.

Christine was a bit taken aback, but she eagerly kissed him back, dropping her purse and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Erik pulled her from the doorway and shut it. He pushed her against the now closed door and pressed himself against her.

It was electric.

It was hot.

It was wrong,

It felt right... and that's all that mattered at the moment.

Christine ran her hand up his chest and around his neck ending at the hair at the back of his neck. She thread her fingers through it and gently pulled it.

Erik's mouth moved its way from her lips to her cheeks to her neck, where he began sucking and biting gently on the flesh. He was on fire and felt the flames move throughout his body in the most sinfully amazing ways.

Christine hadn't felt this way in a long time. Her body ached and almost pulsed with need. She felt the bulge in Erik's pants against her and she wantonly pushed herself against it hoping to relieve the pressure that had built up inside of her. She laid her head against the door and closed her eyes as Erik's mouth moved lower to her chest. His hands had moved under her shirt now, one hold a bare breast and squeezing it in his strong hands.

Feeling Christine moving against him, Erik began grinding himself onto her, the two creating a rhythm that teased and delighted there sensitive bodies.

There was no thinking involved in the actions taking place; no words could be uttered. All that they could do is grunt and groan as they began giving into there carnal desires.

This was the way Mary found them, grunting and groaning, as she entered the foyer from the kitchen. She gasped loudly, overtaken by shock.

Christine heard the noise first. Her eyes sprung open and she looked wide-eyed at Mary. Erik had yet to hear the old woman and proceeded to drop to his knees. Christine tapped his shoulder, but he couldn't register it, all he knew was his need to be inside the woman he was against.

As he began kissing the front of Christine's pelvis and undoing the buttons of her pants, Christine began hitting him hard, "Erik stop!"

A particularly hard hit on the head got his attention and he looked up at Christine with glossed over eyes.

Christine pointed to Mary. Erik looked behind him and saw the pale old woman standing in shock. His brain began working slowly and realising the situation. Erik suddenly sprung to his feet and looked at Mary speechless.

Christine felt completely mortified at her actions and at being caught. Without another word she opened the door and ran to her car. She saw Erik leaving the house, but had the car started and began backing away from the house before he was able to reach her.

**_Aphroditebehindthemask_**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting at the office

Hey so I have not abandoned this story, i just have terrible concentration lol. I apologize for the length of this, but I just wanted this to be the way it is to kind of introduce the next chapter... its an odd chapter and I hope it will be received alright lol.

* * *

**Meeting at the office**

Meg practically fell from her seat the next night as Christine told her what happened between her and Erik. The two were out having dinner at one of their favourite spots.

"That is amazing!" Meg gushed between laughs. " When's the wedding? Oh wait... is it called a wedding if you already were married or is it like a vow renewal?"

Christine frowned and shook her head, "No! No! No! It was just a kiss-"

Meg interrupted, "Almost had sex."

Christine rolled her eyes, "Whatever. No one is getting remarried or anything. It was a huge mistake."

Meg took a drink of her Martini and pointed at her friend. "There are no mistakes. I think this is great! You guys were very good and it's about time you two got back together."

Christine frowned, "We weren't good together! We fought way too much and do I have to remind you of why we broke up?"

Meg furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, "Actually yes, you do."

Christine took a drink of her drink and rolled her eyes again, " We were always fighting... We didn't want the same things... He treated me like a child... DO I have to go on.?"

Meg frowned. "Oh yeah... But there were happy times... Don't you remember the good times... They were good... and you know maybe things have changed... You should find out."

Christine sighed slowly and then put her chin in her hand, leaning her elbow on the table, "I don't know."

****

Christine sat at her desk buried in work, when suddenly there was a commotion outside the door. She got up and peeked out the door; she was stunned by what she saw. Erik was standing, his chest puffed out and his jaw clenched. He towered over her little assistant who was standing in front of him trying to talk to him, "Sir, Ms. Daae is very busy and can't be bothered right now. If you could just-"

Christine could see that Erik was about to explode and did not want her poor assistant to feel his wrath. She quickly stepped out and called to her assistant, "It's okay Miranda, he can come in."

Erik gave Miranda a triumphant grin, "Ha." He said and then strutted past Christine into her office. Christine sighed held back her smirk. She looked at Miranda and mouthed an apology. Miranda just shook her head and sat back at her desk.

Christine turned Back into her office and shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she watched as Erik walked around her office. He pulled books from shelves and looked at each piece of art on the wall. She sighed and looked at his broken arm, "How's the arm?"

Erik stopped his intense examination of a painting and looked down at his arm blankly, "Oh it is alright... it is a little sore at night, but otherwise good."

Christine smiled and made her way back to her seat behind the desk. "So,"she started looking up at him. "What brings you by?" She knew why he was here, but she did not want to be the one to start the talk.

Erik moved to sit in the seat across from Christine on the other side of the desk. He looked at her for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure..." He unfurrowed his eyebrows and sighed, " I'm not sure what to say... I wanted to talk about what happened between us the other day, but I don't know what to say."

Christine smiled and nodded, "Yes, I thought that was what you were here about... I really don't know what to say either. It was... it was interesting."

Erik chuckled, "Yeah that it definitely was." He looked away and then frowned when he looked back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me."

Christine shook her head, "No, it was just as much my fault as it was yours. There is no need for apologies."

"Alright then." He said and then went silent.

The two sat in silence for a moment and then suddenly Erik was standing, "Well... I guess that is resolved then... I will see myself out."

Christine saw him leaving and suddenly words flew out of her mouth before she had time to stop, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Erik froze and then turned slowly around to face her wearing a confused look, "What?"

Christine bit her bottom lip and stepped from behind her desk, "Well... We obviously still have.. Feelings... for one another and well... well maybe we should see if there might be something there... Dinner can't hurt can it?"

Erik stood silently in thought. He shook his head slowly, "absolutely not!"

Christine sighed and looked down, "Alright... It is probably for the best anyways."

"Alright fine! Dinner tonight." He barked out.

Christine looked up at him with wide eyes, "But I thought you said no?"

Erik frowned with a smug look on his face, "Well you will obviously not let it go until I consent, so I am just saving time."

Christine glared at him, "I didn't say anything! You are seriously damaged."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Fine...Whatever. I'm leaving..." He turned and paused, turning back to her at the door. "I'll pick you up tonight."

Christine watched him leave, completely dumbfounded at what had just happened. She had no idea what was going on with Erik and she cursed herself for feeling excitement at the prospect of going on a date with Erik. She sighed and sat down slowly in her chair not moving for a long time. She sat in deep thought of everything that had happened in her office.

**_Aphroditebehindthemask_**


End file.
